villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Barkis Bittern
Lord Barkis Bittern (simply known as Barkis Bittern) is the main antagonist of Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. He is a wealthy, evil and manipulative aristocrat who's bent on getting married with women in order to kill them all so he would be able to gain their fortune and wealth. He was voiced by Richard E. Grant, who also portrayed Dr. Zander Rice. History Although he is the main villain, he doesn't reveal his true colors until near the climax. Lord Barkis Bittern is a wealthy newcomer of an unnamed European village. He attends and watches the wedding rehearsal between Victor Van Dort and Victoria Everglot which fails when the former doesn't perform well. Barkis criticizes him, as if he doesn't want Victor to marry her. When Victor is abducted by Emily, Barkis tries to make it look like that he left with another woman at the night. Victoria's parents Finis and Maudeline decide to get Victoria to marry him instead due to his apparent wealth. He pursues the Everglots to make Victoria marry him and afterwards, reveals his true plan to steal the dowry after the ceremony and to murder Victoria after that. Later, after the undead shows up, Barkis tries to flee with Victoria along with her money. However, as he discovered, her parents were actually broke, and that they were marrying Victoria to him for wealth that he didn't actually had. He shows up in the church attempting to get Victoria back, as she was his wife. Emily recognizes Barkis as the man who left her waiting in a tree so that he can kill her and get her family jewels and a satchel of gold that was her dowry. He attempts to take Victoria hostage and planning to kill her just like what he did to Emily, but Victor stops him, and he attacks him with a sword from Bonesapart. After a fight that Victor was just defending himself with a fork and Barkis trying to kill him, Victor fell at the ground and Barkis nearly killed him. Emily intercepts the sword and orders Barkis out of the church, but he realizes that the undead must obey the living. However, he unknowingly drinks the poisoned wine,while insulting Emily because of her death and mocking her because he was very alive, accidentally killing himself and allowing the vengeful undead to drag him off as he pays the price for what he did to Emily. It is unknown what happened to him later, if he was murdered completely by the undead or just severely punished. Appearance Barkis Bittern is a large-chinned man with white slick hair and wears a black cutaway with white collar pushed upside and bow tie, also gray pants and black shoes. Gallery Lord barkis.png 8633008_4.jpg|Barkis with Victoria 50350.jpg|Barkis unknowingly drinks poisoned wine Lord_Barkis_Bittern's_death.jpg|Lord Barkis' death Video Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rogues Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Aristocrats Category:Undead Category:Cowards Category:Misogynists Category:Zombies Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Fighter Category:Blackmailers Category:Golddiggers Category:Love rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Category:Damned Souls Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Con Artists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Elitist Category:Adulterers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Wrathful Category:Opportunists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Hero's Lover